mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Problem Sleuth: Epilogue
|start = |end = |length = 52 pages |previous = Chapter 22: Sepulchritude }} The epilogue of Problem Sleuth is a post-credits chapter showing what happens to the characters following Mobster Kingpin's final defeat. Click the " " to open the page from Problem Sleuth. * The smoking wreckage of the Chicago Overcoat is still jutting out of the Clock Tower of Cartesian Alignment. Below it, in the waters next to the imaginary city, the Higgs Bonehead and the whale go diving and find the sunken bust-smuggling ship. The Bonehead begins to collect several of the busts, while beneath him, in Hell, the Devil punishes the hatless man by shoving a gay porn magazine in his face. The hatless man wonders where his hat is. * The hat is currently being worn by the Completely Sane Man, who marries Wifehearst in a ceremony performed by the Weasel Emissary. When he realizes that ring bearer Bathearst is missing, the Emissary flips out. Out on the imaginary city streets, Bathearst is revealed to be using the Candy Mecha legs to attack some thugs. * Ignoring the devastation caused by Bathearst's crimefighting, the gentlemen enter the Olde Tyme Guild of Dystinguished Gentlemen. Not pleased by the new arrivals, one of the guild's patrons tries to intimidate the trio by threatening to start a mustache fire, but the Dapper Swain counters with a double mustache fire threat. The other guild patrons flee in terror. * Residents of the four kingdoms gather to see the four heroes perform a ceremony. The Clown Bard hands a pie to the Elf Mage, the Mage gives an elf egg to the Weasel Warrior, the Warrior breaks the egg and grows a salted melon, the Hog Cleric takes the melon, and the Bard slaps the Cleric on the rump. The Bard then pies the Cleric in the snout to establish their friendship, and the assembled crowd cheers wildly. * From his palace, the Weasel King watches the ceremony with his gazing wand. He is joined by his new queen, Madame Murel, who has finished painting a mural of him on a nearby wall. The King repositions his telescope upwards and looks through it again. * On Whore Island, Hysterical Dame, Nervous Broad and the whores are using the brothel's movie theater to watch a silent, black-and-white version of Soul Plane. * On the Demimonde Semigoddess's floating island, her newborn child is given an offering of Salubrity Frankincense, Spunk Myrrh, and Pep Gold by the three whore warriors. Fiesta Ace Dick and the Honeybee Professor are also present, as are two angels who get into an argument after an apparent accident involving the Smith Corona Blotspitter. Outside the Semigoddess's throne room, one of the Busts-R-Us employees attempting to deliver a bust of Problem Sleuth as the Chosen Arbitor has been shot, and his co-worker Zombie Ace Dick considers eating him. * With Death seemingly gone, Mobster Kingpin attempts to sneak out of the afterlife, but the contrabass clarinet wedged between the doors of Life and death remains firmly in place, trapping MK in the afterlife. Death appears behind him and does a mocking dance. * Godhead Pickle Inspector fondly regards his creation one more time and puts on Ben Stiller's sunglasses. In the reflection of the shades, a number of galaxies can be seen, and the view quickly zooms in towards the Milky Way, then Earth, and then finally... * ...the city streets, where Problem Sleuth, Ace Dick, and Pickle Inspector stumble upon a ringing phone booth while searching for their next case. PS answers the phone, but the woman on the other end is hysterical and PS is barely able to understand her. As he hangs up, he notes that it doesn't matter what she was trying to say: * :*Clicking on " " brings up a bonus scene showing Death pushing his cabinet of board games over to Mobster Kingpin.